Rabbids Land
Rabbids Land is the 7th game in the rabbids series.The game was released on November 13, 2012 exclusively for the Nintendo Wii U console. Plot (intro of the game) Continuing their invasion from Rabbids: Alive and Kicking, the rabbids find themselves taking over an amusment park. Two rabbids are attempting to ride an Xtreme Rollercoaster, but are thrown out by an unseen person. One of the rabbids contacts the rabbid mothership through an iPhone-like device. The rabbid in the mothership is too busy playing with the wii u gamepad, the rabbid lets out a huge sneeze that scares all the humans in the amusement park. Unaware of the consquences, the rabbid in the mothership continues to play with the gamepad, which was actually controlling the whole ship. The Rabbid turns the gamepad upside down, which causes the the ship to land in the amusement park. After this, the player will have to choose his desired rabbid that he will have to use in each mini-game. Gameplay The game features a board game-like scenario. All players start at the centre. When a player is commencing his or her turn, they will have to roll a dice with the Wii U gamepad and depending on the number the dice lands on, a choice will be given to you on where to go. You usually have either 1, 2 or 3 options to pick from. Once you have picked a square, the Rabbid will move to it. These squares trigger a different feature and can be easily told apart just by looking at the symbol drawn on the square. If your rabbid lands on the question mark square, you will be forced to answer a complex question. If you land on a present square, you will receive a special power-up that will allow you to cheat. If you land on the dice, you will be able to roll the dice a second time. Your primary goal is to win the board game by winning either 10+ or 20+ trophies (depending on the settings you set before you pick your rabbid), which can be collected by playing and winning a minigame, answering a quiz question correctly, making a correct prediction on whether or not a player guessing a quiz question would guess correctly or by playing the jackpot squares. Minigames can only be played if your rabbid lands on a square with castle symbol placed on it. Only two players can play at a time. The minigames are based on rabbids invading each attraction of the amusement park. One example of a minigame has the rabbids riding a planetary-themed roller coaster launching fireballs to the rhythm of the music playing in the background, with a rabbid surfing the air just behind the fireball launchers. Once a player has collected the required amount of trophies, he or she must return to the centre space to end the game. After this, the rabbids are taken to a platform showing the placement of the Rabbids. If the player played a minigame for the first time during the board game, they will receive those minigames as a reward for playing. These minigames can be played in the Free Play and Treasure Hunt minigame modes. Videos can be earned by earning trophies and can be watched in the extras section. The only way to play minigames outside of the Trophy Race board game is through the Free Play and Treasure Hunt modes. Minigames Minigames offer players the chance to win three trophies. If one human player plays a minigame against a computer-controlled player, the human player must play the minigame with the Gamepad, though if two human players play, then the second player plays with a Wiimote and a Nunchuck. If two computer controlled players play a minigame, the game automatically decides which one wins the trophies. Minigames which do appear during a Trophy Race can be unlocked for the Treasure Hunt and Free Play modes when they are played at least once. There are a total of 19 minigames in the game, and they are as follows: *Pyrobang *In the Nile, Crocodile *The Princess of Bel Air *The Gift of Taking *Check Your Booty *Star Cheap Discovery *Octoblow *Cuperpillar *If You Can't Take the Heat *Totemslap *The Pirate's Precious Jewels *Lose Your Marbles *Ghosts Suck *Tunnel de L'amour *Wet the Bed *The Beanstalk Freefall *Elephantitan *Duckypaddle *One Ring to Buckle Them All Characters Rabbids - The main protagonists, the player can make them in different colors. Mr. Lucky - The deuteragonist, he is the mascot and owner of the Amusement Park. He hosts the board game along with the quiz and event wheel. Thief Rabbids - The main antagonist, they are playable (in the game "The Gift of Taking"), but the player can be against them. Mr. Lucky also releases a Thief Rabbid in the board game when an Event space is triggered. The Flying Dunchbbid - The secondary antagonist. He is a ghost Rabbid that is playable, but the player can also be against him. Exclusive videos The game will have exclusive unlockable Rabbids videos exclusive to the Wii U. A preview of these videos has been seen on YouTube, which included clips of Rabbids interacting with various objects such as what seems to be a type of Jell-O and what seems to be an iPad or another kind of tablet. Soundtrack The game's original score was composed by Jennifer Remmington. A 16 track soundtrack is available for download on iTunes and Amazon.com. some of the rythm mini games also have some original songs like Make the Party Don't Stop by Bunny Beatz List of original songs used in Rabbids Land: Bunny Beatz - Make the party (Don't stop) ANJA - Crazy Little Thing ANJA - Dance All Nite Trivia *It is revealed on the news feature at the bottom of the game screen, that the game "'Just Dance"'' was an evolution of a minigame from Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party. *In the minigame ''The Gift of Taking, a poster of Just Dance can be seen posted on a wall. *The exclusive videos included in the Extras section are titled Rabbids can't ______. These videos could possibly be a continuation of the bunnies' very useful scientific facts, which always ended in a Bunnies can't segment. The same dance score plays when the video is over. *The end credits of the game features caricatures of the people who worked in the game. All of the caricatures have bunny ears on them. *The main score for the Star Cheap Discovery minigame features Rabbids singing along. However, the downloadable version is on iTunes but it does not have the Rabbids singing along. *The amusement park the Rabbids are invading may be inspired by the Disney Land amusement park. Both of these theme parks have a large castle attraction and gift shops in the middle of the street. *Some minigames have some pop culture references. the minigame Lose your Marbles is a parody of Indiana Jones and the Ghosts Suck minigame is a parody of Ghostbusters. *This is the second Rabbids game to feature original songs, the first one being Rabbids: Alive and Kicking *If you place second or third in the board game, your Rabbid can be seen trying to jump or climb up to the top spot. *If you place fourth in the board game, Mr. Lucky will zap you with a blaster repeatedly. After a few shots, your Rabbid disintegrates and disappears before re-appearing out of thin air, thus repeating the process. *In the loading screen, Mr. Lucky can be seen doing a little dance. The dance he doing is actually based off of the Here Comes to Hotstepper dance from Just Dance 2 (where the Rabbids made a cameo) and they're doing the same dance as it was shown in this game. Gallery RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 1-682x1024.jpg RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 2-682x1024.jpg RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 3-702x1024.jpg RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 4-853x1024.jpg RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 5-702x1024.jpg RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 7-702x1024.jpg RavinRabbids BenoitTranchet 9-702x1024.jpg Rabbids Pierre-Antoine 1.jpg Rabbids Pierre-Antoine 2.jpg Rabbids Pierre-Antoine 3.jpg Rabbids Pierre-Antoine 5.jpg SI WiiU RabbidsLand enGB image1600w.jpg Rabbids land conceptart QYkFp.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-08-15-at-5.44.03-PM.png Rabbids at the Amusement Park.jpg 2372323-vf wiiu launch 12.jpg Rabbids are dancing.jpg They are playing WiiU.jpg 116969-rabbids-land-concept-art.jpg Category:Rabbids games Category:Exclusives Category:Pages with broken file links